Expect the Unexpected
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: After the Nationals, Seigaku had a party in which ended up as a funeral. Everyone in the house was murdered except for Kikumaru Eiji. What happens to our hyper-active red-head then? Rated for death. Angst, & Character death
1. A New Beginning

"**Expect the Unexpected"**

_{My very first Angst that revolves around Eiji. It is my first Multi-chaptered fic as well.}_

_**Pairings: General so no pairings but doubles, yes.**_

**Warnings: First attempt on Angst and Character death!! Also, I think Eiji will be OoC here but, it IS angst and anything can change within that genre. If you think this is bad then I'm sorry. It is my FIRST attempt at angst. You have been warned**

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is NOT mine. I'm not even Japanese to start with. The idea or plot is MINE though.**

At last! With the victory of the National Tournament, the only match to prepare with was the Honorifics game. The third years are mostly expected to play in this tournament because the event is for them. But, for the winners of the Nationals, Seigaku, they decided to hold a victory party at a certain red-head's house. Unfortunately, Momo forgot to pick up the cake at the store. Eiji volunteered to pick it up. After all he was the fastest of all Seigaku.

After 15 minutes of running, he finally reached his destination only to bump into someone.

"Oops! Ahh, sorry about that!", Eiji bowed his head to the person in front of him.

"Ahh! Kikumaru-senpai! What are you doing here?", Sakuno was startled by her senpai's sudden entrance.

"Picking up the cake that Momo-chi forgot.", Eiji gave Sakuno a sheepish grin while holding the cake up.

"Oh…", was the only response Sakuno gave.

"Nya!? Are you going to the party as well? Then let's go back together!!", Eiji grabbed Sakuno's wrist and started dashing towards his house.

"Wait! Se-senpai!", Sakuno was dragged all the way to Eiji's house.

At that time, Sakuno was planning on confessing her love for Ryoma. Eiji was planning on ways to make Fuji pay for his blackmail. But, something made Eiji stopped his tracks. His house was open widely! More importantly, why is there a horrible smell inside the house.

"Sakuno-chan, can you wait here and plan on how to confess to Ochibi-chan first?", Eiji was teasing Sakuno.

"Eh? Se-senpai!", Sakuno was blushing a thin layer of red.

So, Eiji proceeded on inside. The smell just got worst as he navigates towards the living room.

"Hoi! Why did you guys left—", Eiji dropped the cake and stared with his eyes wide open. The living room that was once filled with the Seigaku regulars (minus himself) and his family is now filled with blood along with the bodies of his friends and family. The tables that were neatly arranged are now thrown haphazardly in all directions. The food was everywhere mixed with the blood of his friends and family. All of them are now swimming in their own pool of blood. They all died of gunshots proven by the empty bullet shells found at the entrance. The horrible smell of blood is spreading all out from the living room to the front door. Eiji's eyes scan the room to look for survivors but, unfortunately, everyone was lying motionless despite his calls of their names. Eiji sank into his knees and stared with disbelief. He tried to convince himself that everything was just a nightmare and soon, he is going to be awake. He cursed at the ceiling and fortunately, Sakuno heard it and went running inside.

"Kikumaru-senpai, is everything al—", Sakuno was cut by the awful sight in front of her. Eiji is curled up in a ball rocking back and forth in a corner, convincing himself this was all a dream.

"I..", Sakuno was speechless. A few hours ago, they were all celebrating and everyone was still alive. Now, they are mourning and everyone besides Eiji was dead. Even her best friend, Tomoka, was lying lifeless at the floor. What's worst is the only time she thought of confessing to Ryoma was the day he has to … pass away. The two of them were in a state of shock when the sudden calls of some police woke them up to reality.

"Ki-kikumaru-senpai, we should explain to the police.", Sakuno tried comforting Eiji. She knew that Eiji was taking all of this the hardest since he spends most of his time with the regulars along with the fact that his family was murdered as well.

Soon, the police came and questioned the two. The police also called the families of the victims. Then, the media came and asked questions regarding the incident. But, what shocked Sakuno even more was, Hyoutei Gakuen was there! They were indeed speechless by Kikumaru's current position as well as their rivals whom, hours ago, were as alive as 5 year olds. Now, here they saw them being carried away one by one, lifeless.

"Kikumaru, can you explain to us what happen?", Atobe asked the Eiji who was still in shock.

"I…I don't know. When _Ryuzaki-san_ and I went back, all we saw was dead bodies …", Eiji's eyes were deep blue, full of hatred, anger, sadness and jumbled emotions. His eyes were showing nothing but emptiness. He tried to cover his sad face with a poker face, knowing he will be questioned more lately. Fortunately, before the murder, he took some lessons with Fuji on 'How to hide your emotions'. He was indeed getting better at it.

"I see, Ryuzaki-san was with you?", Atobe felt pity towards the red-head.

"Um, hai.", Sakuno just stared at the ground while Atobe glanced at his teammates who were curious with the situation.

"_Atobe-san _I have a favor to ask.", Eiji was dead serious. His face showed nothing but hatred.

"Hmm, what is it?", Atobe sensed that Eiji was serious due to the fact that Eiji actually used his last name properly and not some nicknames he would make up.

"Please, don't let the media or let anyone else know about this incident. Next week, I will ask Ryuzaki-sensei to transfer me to another school and I don't want my new school to feel pity for me like you do.", Eiji was now a master at hiding his emotions.

"That's it? *smirks* it is fine by ore-sama.", Atobe snapped his fingers and everyone else paid attention.

"All of you!! Everyone who witnessed this scene! Erase this memory and you are not to tell anyone including the media! That includes my team as well. If ore-sama found out that you spread this incident, ore-sama will assure to you that ore-sama will hunt you down like a dog! The police will not spread anything as well. Ore-sama will sue you if you do!", Atobe glared all of the witnesses as he ends his speech.

"You heard that Yuuta-kun, please don't tell Mizuki-san any of this.", Fuji Yumiko asked her younger brother.

"Hai.", surely, Yuuta's tone of voice has a hint of sadness in it.

"Why do you want us to keep quite Atobe? Is it because that Kikumaru requested it?", Gakuto was curious by his teammate's sudden decision.

"Ore-sama still owes Tezuka something and ore-sama thinks that by helping one of his teammates, ore-sama's deed is done.", Atobe explained as he orders the rest of his team to go back to Hyoutei.

**~NEXT WEEK~**

"Kikumaru, are you really sure about transferring? More importantly, the Honorific Games are a few months away. We can start all over with you as captain.", Ryuzaki-sensei asked Eiji one last time before sending the principal the request.

"I want to start over but, at a new school. Seeing this school will probably make the pain more harder.", Eiji's decision was final. Next week, he is no longer a student of Seishun Gakuen but a student of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu at Kanagawa.

"Then, where will you live?", Ryuzaki-sensei was feeling sympathy for Eiji.

"I think I will stay at Yukito-sensei's apartment for a while and I will find a job for a living.", Eiji gave his coach a reassuring smile which made his coach less worried.

"Alright then, it's your choice.", Ryuzaki-sensei handed I the request as Eiji bows and went temporarily at Oishi's house for the night.

After some paper work, some calls to his old sensei back at Kanagawa, Eiji was ready to transfer to Rikkaidai. The train ride wasn't that boring. Infact, it gave him some alone time to think about the incident. The still air adds tension to his sudden reflection of the event. His mind was unfocused and he felt like a thousand knives stabbing him, every time he remembers their gruesome expressions. He sobbed quietly to himself and afterwards, he regained his composure. He used the rest of his alone time to try and hide his emotions. Surely, Rikkaidai is their rival team and he will meet some of the regulars on and off the court. He has to be prepared with the sudden interrogation with the Rikkaidai regulars.

_**~Eiji's PoV~**_

Whatever happens now, it's my own decision. I'll just explain to them that my parent's decided to move to Kanagawa and I have to switch schools. I might as well join the tennis club since; I promised Oishi that I will play tennis no matter what. Still, I wonder how Fuji manages to hide his emotions? It's already hard for me to hold back my tears but, to hold back my emotions? This will take some time in getting used to.

Ahh! I'm here! Well, it's now or never. I should contact Yukito-sensei first.

"Ahh, hello?", the other end of the line answered

"Hello? Yukito-sensei? It's me, Eiji. I'm at the station and be there after a few minutes.", I tried to make myself sound as happy as I used to be.

"Oh? Okay, I'll wait for you. Bye!", The other end of the line ended and I closed my cell phone.

After the conversation, I walked all the way to sensei's apartment. Luckily, it was nearby the station. All those visiting at his house had come in handy now. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was in front of the apartment and sensei was running towards me.

"How's my Eiji-kun?", Yukito-sensei glomped me and I was choking. Is this how Ochibi felt every time I glomp him?

"Yu-ki-to-sen-sei-can't-breath!", I choked on every word and fortunately, she understood it.

"I'm sorry for your lost. Anyway, you know that I'm here for you.", Yukito-sensei gave me a warm smile. The one that Oishi gives me whenever I did something wrong.

"I'm fine sensei. I just needed to rest.", I finally ended our greetings and went to my room. For once, having an old teacher that owns her own apartment is indeed helpful.

_**~End Of PoV~**_

The next day was Eiji's first day at Rikkaidai. He couldn't sleep much because of his nightmares. He looked at the mirror one more time and saw himself in Rikkaidai's uniform. He tried reviewing through his mind about what he might think that the regulars are going to ask. After that, he grabbed his tennis bag, locked his door and went on to the station. At the station, he took one last review. He really made sure he was prepared. He had practiced his mask for weeks and now, he was ready to test it.

He was inside the building. Luckily, noone noticed him outside. He didn't saw any Rikkaidai regulars much to his relief. Now time to face another problem. He has to introduce himself. After getting his schedule, he went to his first subject. The teacher made some speeches about a new student while Eiji waited outside anxiously.

"I wonder who that new student is?", Marui asked Niou who isn't even curious about the sudden events.

"Who cares? Must be some random student that transferred from another country.", Niou was planning a new prank for the new student.

"Please welcome, Kikumaru Eiji.", the teacher announced while Eiji enters the room.

"Wait, Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku? What's he doing here?", Marui was shocked to see Eiji and Niou was now smirking.

"Oh yeah, this upcoming days are going to be interesting.", Niou's smirk got wider.

"Wait, isn't the Honorifics Games going to start soon? Why did he transfer?", Marui was so surprised that he was dumbfounded to see his sensei staring at him.

"Okay, Kikumaru, you sit behind Marui, the pink-headed boy who is next to that silver headed boy.", the teacher pointed out but, Eiji knew who those students were.

"Puri~ Heh, looks like the Honorifics games will be fun this year.", Niou was smirking while Eiji made his way to sit behind Marui.

_**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**_

_{Here it is. My very first attempt on angst. I'm sorry, but I really have to somehow kill all the Seigaku regulars. I'll update after I publish 'It all Started with Lawyers'. Until then, see you!! ~Miaki}_

_Oh and for those who don't know:_

_**Honorific Games**__– I made it up. It's a tournament were in one region will gather and have one last game together after the Nationals. Mostly third years are expected to compete but, the committee decided for the whole team as one last get together before the third years graduate. It's just like the Kantou Tournament only, ALL of the players who played at the Nationals and Kantou tournament must play. Which means, even the reserve, non regular (as long as he played at least one game) will play or your team will be disqualified._


	2. Sorrow, Illusions and Repentance

"**Expect the Unexpected"**

_{Hi! Miaki is back again!! Here is chapter 2. Oh and to Kikucat (), thanks for the advice!! I'll try to make it as realistic as possible and maybe this chapter will explain some stuff. Another thing, Yukito-sensei is a GIRL. I'm sorry with the typo but she is a girl. Her real name is Yukito Rin. That's it and enjoy this chapter!!}_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my computer, my plot, my Fanfic and Yukito-sensei.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~CHAPTER 2: Sorrow, Illusions & Repentance~ **_

Eiji tried to avoid all the stares that his classmates give him. He was thinking if the media did spread the incident only, through internet. The stares were only adding the pain to what Eiji is feeling now. He was still thinking of his friends and family's fault for even having this kind of death. The media better keep their mouth shut just for a little while or he is in a heap of trouble. More importantly, did the incident reached up to the Kanagawa region already? He expected it at least to spread all over Tokyo but, do rumors normally spread that fast? Is that why all of them are staring at him like he is some sort of monster? Eiji really wanted his first class to be finish and God had pitied on him and granted his request.

It was lunch break and finally, he can have some alone time for a while. He went straight to the library. Indeed not much people are there. But just incase, he went near the back section which was secluded from the rest. It was quiet and a perfect place to sort out jumbled thoughts.

'_What did I do wrong Kami-sama? Why do you have to take away the most important people in my life? Why didn't you just took me instead?!'_, Eiji thought as tears started to form in his eyes.

'_If only I was quicker. If only I would have never volunteered the party to be at my house. If only I could see them again and stop all this from happening.'_ "Why does it have to be them!!?", Eiji just bursted into tears. He couldn't keep his mask on any longer. The more he tried the more painful it is for him. He was blaming himself for the lost of his friends and family. He wanted to convince himself that it was just a dream and everything will go back to normal after he wakes up. But, as painful as it seems, they were all gone. He remembered all of the good times they had before this. He and Fuji were teasing Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh would fight over the stupidest things, Taka would go burning mode, Oishi would try to stop them, Inui would appear out of nowhere and try to make them drink his juices and Tezuka would assign them a huge amount of laps. It seemed peaceful in those days. He just wished he could go back in time and recall all those cheerful days. Too bad he wouldn't be able to see Momo and Kaidoh fight again. He wouldn't hear his family, teasing him as their youngest again. He wouldn't be able to taste Inui's juices again. Isn't it a little hilarious? Before, whenever Inui brings out his juice, everyone would run for their lives including Eiji. Now, he would sell his soul to the devil just to drink one of those again.

"Oi, look it's Kikumaru.", someone said as that person calls on some more.

_**~Eiji's PoV~**_

I tried stirring to sleep. I haven't got any sleep last night because of the nightmares I keep having. And then, I heard someone shout my name. Where am I? Wasn't I in the library a few minutes ago?

'_Eiji…'_ Wait, someone said my name.

'_Che, Kikumaru-senpai…'_ There it is again!

'_Kikumaru…'_ Okay, I'm pretty sure it's not just one person calling me.

'_Ochibi!' _Nii-san? Is that you? Wait, don't tell me… Oishi? Fuji!? Minna?

Just then, I turned around to see everyone including my family, smiling at me. I tried to talk to them. But, even though my mouth moves no sound came. What's going on!? Let me talk to them!

"_Oi! Kikumaru-san! Wake up!"_, someone yelled my name but I'm pretty sure it's not the regulars or my family.

"_Just leave him to sleep Marui!"_, Marui? Wait? What!?

_**~End of PoV~**_

Marui tried pushing Eiji to wake him up from his nightmare. Niou just stood there watching while the rest of the regulars were surprised as well to find Kikumaru at their school.

"You know, instead of watching you can at least help me wake him up!", Marui glared at the regulars while Kirihara sighed.

"Here let me do it.", Kirihara just touched Eiji when he instantly woke up shaking and sweating.

"See, that's all you need to do.", Kirihara grinned at his senpai while Eiji just looked at them.

"Nya! W-what are you guys doing here?", Eiji closed his eyes in fear that they will see them red and he smiled.

"Anou, Kikumaru-san, your inside the library.", Yukimura kept calm and explained to him.

"Plus, you were having a nightmare. So, what's it about?", Niou smirked.

"Now, now Niou-kun. It's not nice to ask someone something like that just after they had a nightmare.", Yagyuu apologized for his doubles partner's rudeness.

"20% chance that you were dreaming of ghosts. 50% chance that it's about your past team. 25% chance that it's about Sadaharu's drinks and 5% chance that it's about what's going to happen to you when you meet Sanada in training tomorrow.", Yanagi explained while the rest just looked at him or stared at him.

"Ah, right. He-he.", Eiji really is in a horrible mood. Well, if you just woke up from a dream where in you see your dead friends and family, wouldn't you feel horrible?

"Anyways, Kikumaru, since you played in the Kantou and National tournament as Seigaku's regular, it is stated in the rules that anyone who participated must join or else, they will be disqualified.", Yukimura explained to Eiji.

"Well, nya, there's no problem in that. I was actually thinking of joining the club.", Eiji still smiled his fake smile, hoping that they would leave him alone.

"Ne, ne, senpai-tachi, didn't you say that practice is cancelled today? So, in that case, Kikumaru-san will just have to sign up tomorrow.", Kirihara explained while Sanada nods.

"Souka! Since were free today, why don't we give Kikumaru a tour around town?", Marui suddenly thought.

God, Eiji was now praying to his Kami-sama that the others will disagree. He can't just go and have fun! He has work today and it's his first day! Not only that, he still needs to call Sakuno to know if the media did keep their word to Atobe…

"Alright! So, Kikumaru-kun, we'll see you later! We'll be going to that ice cream shop later! I'm sure you'll like it!", Marui smiled while Niou just smirked. Dear Kami-sama is charging the things he did earlier. Looks like Eiji's work will just have to wait.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

Eiji and the regulars just walked casually. They were surprised by Eiji's silence which normally, he can't stand 2 seconds with out saying anything. The regulars are starting to get curious on what 'really' happened or what may the real reason be to Eiji's sudden transfer.

"Were here.", Marui just stopped at an ice cream parlor. Looks like God still pitied on Eiji for, the ice cream shop that was in front of the regulars is were Eiji works as a part timer.

"Irashai!—Oh! Eiji! Your late! But, you brought costumers so your forgiven.", Eiji's boss replied while she cleans the counter.

"Heh, so you work here as a staff?", Niou smirked while as, Marui and Kirihara suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey, since you are a staff …", Marui said.

"Can we have a discount?", Kirihara added in as Sanada shouts at the two with his usual 'Tarundoru!' and Niou smirked.

Eiji carefully eyed the scene. Sanada lecturing Marui and Kirihara on 'Gluttony' while Yukimura just stood there, smiling. Weird. If you look at them closely, you'll see that, they really are a friendly bunch. It reminded him a lot of those times when Tezuka was lecturing Echizen and himself while Fuji just smiles…

'_Fuji …Ochibi … Tezuka.'_, Eiji didn't notice but, a tear fell down from his cheek.

"Kikumaru-san, are you alright?", Yukimura asked while the rest just looked at him. Eiji was crying and he didn't even notice it. He thought that when he transfers to Rikkaidai, he will completely forget about the incident. The expressions his friends and family had when they … passed away. It must be a horrifying experience to be killed that way. Eiji snapped out of his thoughts and made an excuse to go to the kitchen.

"You know, ever since Kikumaru went here, all he did was stare and now, cry. Yanagi-senpai, do you have any idea on what happened? I know that he is lying to us.", Kirihara asked Yanagi while he opens his note book.

"Hmm, I'll try to ask Sadaharu later.", Yanagi made a mental note.

"You know, you can leave it to pinky here, to investigate. After all, Kikumaru is not that hard to read since he is already an open book.", Niou explained while he points at Marui.

'_That's what you think…',_ Eiji thought as he heard the conversation.

"Wait! Who are you calling pinky you old dude!", Marui glared while Niou twitched.

"What did you call me?", Niou stood up as well as Marui and now, they are starting to have a cat and dog fight.

"And you keep on telling me that I'm immature.", Kirihara added in as Jackal tried to stop the two.

Unfortunately, Marui spilled the juice when he stood up leaving a spilled juice near the door. Eiji just happen to go back.

"Sorry for the de—", Eiji suddenly looked at the scene. His eyes opened widely as he saw the group in front of him.

"M-minna? How can this be?!", Eiji was startled and slipped at the puddle of juice.

' … _Eiji …',_ Eiji heard as he saw his doubles partner Oishi smiling at him while he slips and vision turns blank.

_**~END OF Chapter 2~**_

_

* * *

_

_{*gasp*!! I updated!! Oh, and if you want to see the chapter summaries, visit my profile for the link to my LJ. It's there. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed!! About the whole 'Issue with the Media' thing, the truth is, the media really did spread it but eventually, Atobe stopped it and the news stopped before reaching Kanagawa. Hope that explains one. If you have anymore confusions, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'm open for suggestions and improvement. Until chapter 3 we will meet again. ~Miaki}_


	3. Comparison & Acceptance

"**Expect the Unexpected"**

_{Yo! Miaki here with chapter 3! Oh yeah, as I have mentioned, Yukito-sensei IS A GIRL. Maybe this chapter will explain the mysteries behind chapter 2. Yukito-sensei will finally say something! Also, no yaoi or Shounen ai will be involved here. If doubles partner is considered as pairs, then there are a lot of it. That's it and happy readings!!!}_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my computer, my plot, my Fanfic, Yukito-sensei and Eiji's boss; Mitsui.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~CHAPTER 3: Comparison & Acceptance~**_

"Oi! Kikumaru!", Kirihara looked at the fallen Kikumaru who is now unconscious.

"What happened to him?", Marui asked as he carries Kikumaru to a chair.

"Oh my! What happened to him?", Mitsui asked the regulars which shook their heads.

"Well, he can't work under that situation. Might as well bring him home. You know where he lives?", Mitsui asked and everyone replied no.

"Here. It contains Eiji's address and room no. Good luck and when he wakes up, please do say to him that he still needs to work here tomorrow.", With that, Mitsui closed the shop while the regulars tried to follow the directions written in the paper.

_**~Eiji's PoV & Dream~**_

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?", I looked around and saw the tennis courts. I heard the crowd protested at the referee who seemed to be canceling the match. I heard the referee saying that 'The match will be next week'. When I looked at the clouds, I saw the gray clouds. Then, rain poured.

"Ugh! Why now! I don't even know where I am!", I looked for shelter. But, I realized that I am not wet. The rain just pass right through me. It's like I'm a ghost.

"_Mou, Sanada-fuku-buchou! Don't tell me that the match is suspended!", _I heard a familiar voice which seemed to be coming from a café

"_Looks like Seigaku was still lucky~puri",_ Only one person I know has that mannerism. Can it be?

"_Waiting here is boring!", _This is… the match at the Kantou tournament! The match was delayed to a week. This must be Rikkaidai waiting.

'_Sou, your right', _Eh!? That voice. Could it be?

'_Your right again Eiji.', _Fuji! You're here?!

'_Not just him. But also us.', _Everyone!!! I saw everyone standing smiling.

"You know, I miss you all. I wish that I never volunteered.", A tear fell down from my cheek as I broke down to tears kneeling, feeling so useless.

'_Eiji … We all know that you feel sad. But, you have to move on. If we see you unhappy, then we would be sadder. Your family had moved onwards to heaven and left you a message. Don't forget us but move on. Eiji, now is the time to be strong! Besides, you still have them if your feeling lonely. ', _Oishi comforted me but, it feels so wrong. How can I act like nothing happen when my friends and family had just passed away? Why can't I just die along with them?

'_Kikumaru. Win the Honorific Games. That's all you need to do.",_ Tezuka said while crossing his arms.

"But how! I can't just replace Oishi! I-I …", I'm lost for words. It's just … I can't really tell. Am I going crazy? Am I dead?

'_Doesn't everyone need to participate as long as you played? Besides, you said it yourself senpai, it's lonely to play singles.',_ Momo-chi …

'_Che, Eiji-senpai, didn't that guy who played against Inui-senpai used to play doubles?', _Ochibi …

"So, your saying … You want me to play doubles with Yanagi-kun?", I stared at them while they just smiled.

Suddenly, the room lit up. I was now in a different place. I'm at … the ice cream shop? Is this a dream? I saw me and the Rikkaidai regulars. Why do they resemble … Seigaku? That bickering … that smile, that concerned face. The yelling. Why do I want to cry again? They act exactly like my old teammates. I can't help but smile at the scene.

"Oishi … is this what you mean? That I should move on with my new teammates?", I asked myself one last time and then … blank. I don't remember anything except for a throbbing pain in my head.

_**~End of PoV and Dream~**_

"Are you sure that's the right way, Jackal?", Yukimura asked while Jackal reread the paper.

"Yes. But, it's unoccupied.", Jackal glanced while he looked at the paper again.

"I'm pretty sure that Kikumaru has a big family and doesn't live alone. Of course, that's what Sadaharu told me.", Yanagi scribbled down on his notebook when he noticed a girl in her late 30s walk out from the room next door.

"Anou, do you know where Kikumaru Eiji lives?", Marui asked while carrying Eiji.

"Oh no! Eiji-kun! What happened to him?", Yukito-sensei grabbed Eiji from Marui and let them inside her room as well.

"So, miss…?", Yagyuu asked the mysterious lady.

"Oh, it's Yukito. Yukito Rin. I used to be Eiji's teacher and now, he is living in one of my rooms.", she replied with a smile.

"Wait, doesn't Kikumaru-san have a huge family?", Kirihara asked while Yanagi took notes.

'_So, is this what Eiji-kun is talking about?', _she asked herself while the regulars are still listening.

"Ahh! Sorry, it's just that Eiji's parents accepted a job here and transferred. The rest of his brothers and sisters were left at Tokyo with their grandmother and grandfather. However, Eiji's parents decided to let him stay with me for the time being because, their home was far away from Rikkaidai. So, they insisted on living with me.", she explained while Yanagi jots down everything.

"But, how come he has a job?", Yukimura asked and Sanada just can't help but feel curious as well.

"Oh, his parents insisted on it. They wanted to make sure that he at least has experience from working so that he won't be pressured one day.", covering up for Eiji was a lot more hard then Yukito-sensei had expected.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?", Eiji is finally awake while the regulars greeted him.

"Puri~ Your finally awake sleepy head.", Niou smirked while as the regulars sigh.

"Heh, really Kikumaru-senpai, you really are clumsy sometimes.", Kirihara rolled his eyes while Niou just laughed at his kouhai's actions.

"Really? Didn't you spill the juice which caused him to slip?", Marui added in while Sanada yells 'Tarundoru!' at the two.

'_You know, they really do resemble Seigaku', _Eiji just smiled at his new teammates' actions.

The next day, everyone forgot the incident at the ice cream shop. It was also Eiji's first day at club practice. Now, time to do what Eiji has to do.

"Now, everyone. As you know, the Honorific Games are coming on August. We have to be prepared if we want to be on top.", Yukimura explained to the club members.

"And, with regards to the rule made 'That there is a doubles play at the very first to determine what kind of pointing system to be used (the type of arrangement i.e. Nationals: Alternate, All singles, all doubles, etc.). The winner would chose the pointing system'. So, in short we are short on one doubles team.", Sanada gave them all a fierce look.

"That's all, regulars and Kikumaru-san, please stay. The rest may resume practice.", Yanagi announced as everyone except for the regulars and Eiji.

"Anou, Yanagi-kun, can I talk to you privately ~nya?", Eiji asked Yanagi and of course, he accepted.

"What do you want to talk about?", Yanagi asked him, while writing down.

"Anou, I know that you and Inui used to play doubles. I was wondering if … you would like to play with me.", Eiji explained. Yanagi was caught off guard. He never expected off all people, Eiji would choose to ask him to play doubles.

"Hmm, I think there's no problem with me.", Yanagi smiled while he shake hands with Eiji as the sign of their new friendship.

As Yanagi confirms it with Yukimura along with the rest, everyone was surprised. Noone had expected them to play together.

"Well, at least the gap of playing at the first game is fixed.", Yagyuu smiled.

"I always knew that this year's Honorific Games was interesting.", Niou smirked.

"Maa, let's see what those two got Jackal!", Marui smiled confidently at his partner.

There was a game between Marui-Jackal Pair Vs. Kikumaru-Yanagi Pair. The game was so tensed up that even the other members stopped to see the game. The scores were now 3-3 all. Kikumaru's acrobatics seemed to much better than last time.

'_This was suppose to be for Oishi to know. But, I promised him and the rest that I would win.', _Eiji thought as he leaps and did a summersault and smashed the ball. But, Marui got to it and tried returning it. Unfortunately, the ball never bounced back up. It stopped. The referee declared Eiji and Yanagi as winners and as soon as Marui left the ball, it bounced up and moved forward. Not even Yanagi knows that.

"Hoi, hoi! A new move I've been working on! I don't know what to call it yet though.", Kikumaru did a thinking pose while the rest were stunned.

"Hmm, a very strong topspin added while leaping through the air which causes the delay or even the stopping of it from bouncing back. You should call it Reverse smash.", Yanagi scribbled down some notes while Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Reverse smash? Sounds awesome Renji-kun!", Kikumaru glomped his NEW doubles partner and a new match starts.

"Senpai is still playful. I'm sure we'll defeat Seigaku this time.", Kirihara replied as the others nod.

'_I wish we can see them. But … they're gone.', _Kikumaru thought for a second and then smiled.

**~At Atobe's Mansion~**

"Tell me Atobe, why are you doing this for Kikumaru?", Oshitari asked his buchou who replied with a smirked.

"Well, Ore-sama owes Tezuka something. I'm sure he wanted ore-sama to help his teammate.", Atobe replied.

'_But of course, I owe Kikumaru my life. If he hadn't save me that time, I would have been dead.', _Atobe recalled as he went back to work.

Somehow, things aren't going to be what the Rikkaidai regulars had anticipated. It's much more than what they expected.

_**~END OF Chapter 3~**_

_

* * *

_

_{Well, Chapter 3^^ Yay!!! Eiji is playing Tennis again!!! And what does Atobe mean by 'I owe him my life'? You'll find out in the next chapter. Again, the media spread it all over Tokyo but Atobe managed to stop it before it got to Kanagawa. Eiji's secret is almost revealed!! Oh, and please vote for my poll for the ending and epilogue for this fic. Arigatou and until we meet again ~Miaki}_


End file.
